


(Don't) Work Out

by twobirdsonesong



Series: The CC Conversations [10]
Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: Sometimes there are snippets of crisscolfer conversations in my notes that aren’t enough to ever be a fic, or even a "real" drabble, but that I’m fond enough to not delete. This is the collection of those things.





	

“We should have a game plan for our fights.”

 

_“Every time I talk to you I feel like I’m coming into the middle of a movie.”_

 

“I can make a chart, some schematics. Color coordinate. It’ll be a good weekend project.”

 

_“Are you planning on us having a lot of fights?”_

 

“I’m just trying to be prepared.”

 

_“Something you’ve never said before in your life.”_

 

“Not true. I say it every time I buy a box of condoms.”

 

_“You order condoms from Amazon.”_

 

“And I say it every time I place an order.”

 

_“So what’s your plan?”_

 

“You take the bed and I’ll take the couch.”

 

_“You don’t need to martyr yourself before the fight even happens.”_

 

“I’m not martyring myself. I’m smaller. The couch fits me better. These are just the facts.”

 

_“Shouldn’t we be making promises we can’t keep about never going to bed mad? Or with a fight unfinished? Kiss and make up? Something like that.”_

 

“I think we’re going to be dealing with enough broken promises to not want to throw that one into the mix, don’t you think?”

 

_“Fair enough. What are the other provisions?”_

 

“Thank you for asking. I’ve started a list. Number one: We should use ‘When you – I feel’ sentences.”

 

_“Okay. That’s reasonable.”_

 

“Number two: You can’t stonewall me.”

 

_“I’ll try.”_

 

“Three: I won’t conflate thirty different things from the last 6 months into one giant roiling topsy-turvy mystifying argument.”

 

_“Good luck with that one.”_

 

“The plan is a work in progress, as you can see. I haven’t put my Powerpoint together yet.”

 

_“I want to be blue.”_

 

“What?”

 

_“In your color coordination. I want to be blue.”_

 

“Oh, naturally.”

 

_“So long as that’s agreed upon.”_

 

“Do you want to test it out?”

 

_“You want to start a fight to test out your game plan?”_

 

“How else will we know if it’s effective or not?”

 

_“Or we could just not fight.”_

 

“But then how will be have make up sex?”

 

_“…this is actually a game plan to get laid, isn’t it?”_

 

“…no?”

 

_“Maybe you can sleep on the couch after all.”_

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
